GreenCobrasGaming
GreenCobrasGaming (GCG) or Cobra for short is a lets player on YouTube. Cobra plays all sorts of games on a variety of consoles. Cobra plays Nintendo, Microsoft, and Sony games. These rage from 1st person shooters, 3-D platformers, racing, adventure, Role Playing Games (RPG's), and ect. Cobra is 22 years old and is from the state of Oklahoma. His lets play channel is a hobby. Cobra is currently focusing getting a major in computer science at the University of Oklahoma. Cobra does not make any money off of his videos. Cobra is here to just entertain his audience. 'Completed Lets Plays' #Sly Cooper & The Thievius Raccoonus (PlayStation 2) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUAhU_1xBRz5zQWfmtqrOdPl #Sly 2: Band Of Thieves (PlayStation 2) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUDFdfdqdwY5doZlgVvPRaBb #Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 3) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUAJSMZBnm2dYEMISswIrw_a #Sonic Adventure 2 Battle (GameCube) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUAJSMZBnm2dYEMISswIrw_a #Halo Reach (Xbox 360) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUA6W4IrjkDMgglT_Uiezory #Ratchet and Clank Original (2002) (PlayStation 3) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUCCF1LXGpTwwFb3cy2IwTvB #Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUDe-99hlervCi-cJO_o2rlc #Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness (GameCube) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUCl-lbJ6dYSweDHilOpWco6 #Halo Compat Evolved Anniversary (Xbox One) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUA9PsyKX7Z4v80O7wKpP_fO #Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves (PlayStation 3) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUBCBw_d0_hzxiHZCjnhI3xe #Pokemon Platinum (DS) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUAbET6WZvoILlEMVh5RkTuY 'Completed Lets Plays 2nd Time' # Sly 2: Band of Thieves (PlayStation 3) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUCcf0RGKbRLa-sYT-WTkd4U # Sly Cooper & The Thievius Raccoonus (PlayStation 2) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUC5KBjfTxaphxTOPMiQomAe # Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 3) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUAEEmhaiTHaxeXNVGRc-AEA Current Lets Plays # Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUC60JZeFZMrvrYNf3SBGeuJ # Pokemon FireRed Randomnizer Nuzlocke (GameBoy Advance) https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUAhBDvG9q0E0QkEM4_gFzlj Versus # Sonic Generations (PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360) Vs L8RG8R2U https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWI5bAtLFTUAW73wtuP3Otq8TsLlgtw1U 'Other Projects' *Live Streams *Gaming Discussions on G.A.M.E. *The Gaming Gallery on G.A.M.E. *Versus on G.A.M.E Social Media * YouTube Channel https://www.youtube.com/user/GreenCobrasGaming * G.A.M.E. Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCcYdSgAZ3MwZMZ9b4F54CCQ * Twitter https://twitter.com/GreenCobrasG Friends * L8RG8R2U https://www.youtube.com/user/L8RG8R2U * TheOtakuArtist https://www.youtube.com/theotakuartist * PancakeArmorman https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV8RnOd6Qx7EixgQeAa1p4Q * TheJamesRolls https://www.youtube.com/user/TheJamesRolls * Tails https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdMmr-YHaYeUZ9d_tk18eiw * Druck https://www.youtube.com/user/DRUCKPLAYS Lets Play Times Note: Sly 1 and Sly 2 are the times of my re-lets plays and are numbered which ones I replayed 1st. The original let's plays of both games were played in order. This is why Sly 2 is listed as LP #1 and Sly 1 as LP #2. 'Fun Trivia' *Real Name is Brandon *Two older sisters named Lindsey and Shelby'.' *Channel icon created by TheOtakuArtist from YouTube. *1st lets play was Sly Cooper & The Thievius Raccoonus. Also it is his favorite PlayStation 2 game. *Favorite soda is Coca-Cola, but loves the PepsiMan memes. *Had an older lets play channel from June 2012 to Dec. 2013 called Videoboy2531. *The Videoboy2531 channel got its name from his profile name on the websites FanFiction.com and FictionPress.com. There he posted a short Pokemon fan fiction back in 2011. The story has not been updated ever since. *His PlayStation Network name is also Videoboy2531 and still uses on his PlayStation 3. *Created the G.A.M.E channel.in 2017 with TheJamesRolls, PancakeArmorman, and L8RG8R2U. *Met L8RG8R2U back in 2014 during his Super Mario Galaxy 2 lets play. Cobra was lets playing Mario Kart 8 around that time. *Currently owns the consoles PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, and Nintendo Switch. *His handheld systems compose of a GameBoy Advance SP, DS Lite, DSi XL, and New 3ds XL. *Used to own the original silver DS and the original 3ds XL before they broke.